


The Ghost of You

by hauntedlabyrinth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fun Ghoul really misses Party Poison, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, M/M, Party Poison is dead but not really?, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlabyrinth/pseuds/hauntedlabyrinth
Summary: Ghoul felt like he could cry.It was that familiar feeling of your face growing hot as you held back the tears. A tightness in your throat that made your head ache and your chest feel like it's going to collapse.He wasn't going to, not in front of Party Poison.Never in front of Party Poison.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Ghost of You

Ghoul felt like he could cry. 

It was that familiar feeling of your face growing hot as you held back the tears. A tightness in your throat that made your head ache and your chest feel like it's going to collapse.

He wasn't going to, not in front of Party Poison.

Never in front of Party Poison.

"You promised me." he whispered, voice hoarse. He laid on his side, hands tucked underneath his pillow holding onto the fabric tightly as if it would disappear if he let go.

"I didn't make you any promises." Party said softly, he was sitting cross legged besides Ghoul's bed, gently petting his hair. His touch so light Ghoul wasn't even sure if he was actually there or not.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You said you would love me and you would stay with me forever." Ghoul frowned, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Poison's gloved hand. He still wore a rosary around his wrist, the beads worn down and the markings barely eligible. 

"But I do love you." Poison insisted, "I loved you before I knew you, and I am with you. In memories, in the things you learnt, the way you walk is different now because you carry me with you." Party's fingers trailed over the necklace Ghoul wore around his neck. 

It was his necklace, one he'd gifted to Ghoul years ago. It was a simple chain with a gold ring on it, one that Poison's father had gifted to him as a child. Ghoul hadn't taken it off since Poison gave it to him, and he doesn't think he ever will.

"But it's not the same." 

"Yes it is, and it's yours to keep."

"But it hurts to hold." Ghoul felt the tears beginning to spill over.

"Then let it go." Poison said firmly.

"I don't want to." Ghoul shook his head before looking up, Poison stared down at him, the darkness of the room and his bright yellow mask obscuring his eyes. Oh how Ghoul longed to see them. 

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know who I'll be without it, and I'm scared to find out." Ghoul admitted with a sniffle. The pain was almost unbearable, it was so fresh, almost as fresh as it was the day he found out about Poison's death.

He remembers it so clearly.

He had woken up that morning, it felt like any other morning, except one thing was missing. 

Party Poison.

The latter always came home before sunrise, and if he didn't he'd at least send a transmission to let everyone know his whereabouts but this time there was nothing. 

No messages, no calls, just radio silence.

Kobra didn't waste any time going out to look for him, and two hours later Ghoul got the news of his lover’s death. 

And damn, did it hurt. It hurt so much and still did. 

He'd stayed at Dr. D's for a few days, he didn't want to be alone while Kobra and Jet were busy making arrangements for a makeshift funeral.

The funeral was short and to the point, Poison was buried in Zone four and even now, his burial spot was filled with flowers, letters, and gifts. It warmed Ghoul’s heart to know people cared about him, but not like he did.

Maybe he cared a little too much, maybe he just wanted Poison back so bad that sometimes when it was late at night and he hadn’t slept in a day or two he’s see him. He’d talk to him for hours and tell him about everything that was going on.

Party never said much, he kept his words short but Ghoul appreciated his efforts.

Jet kept telling him he needed to talk to someone, ever since he found out Ghoul sometimes talks to Poison he'd been constantly worried for Ghoul. 

The latter insisted he didn't need help. Poison was real, he may not be alive anymore but he's still here and Ghoul wasn't going to let go any time soon.


End file.
